PushOver
by otoru-onii
Summary: She lacked a backbone. RyoSaku oneshot


A/N: Ahah... Another RyoSaku fic. 8D I just love this couple so much... Enjoy!

I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does.

--

1. Be confident.

2. Stand up for yourself.

3. Have a strong voice.

4. Show no weakness.

5. Only show determination.

Of course, Ryuzaki Sakuno lacked all of these, or rather, lacked to show these. She was never one to be confident, for she was always berate herself for being clumsy or stupid. She was never one to stand up for herself, for her best friend; Osakada Tomoka always did the talking while she stood mutely behind. She was never one to have a strong voice, for her own would falter and stutter, giving a meek impression to others. She was never one to show no weakness, for she had a knack to be startled easily and even taken advantage of. She was never one to show determination, for her hope for anything would always be diminished with unnecessary pessimism. Ryuzaki Sakuno, the timid little girl with chocolate brown eyes and mahogany long braids, was undoubtly pushover.

Especially when it came to the Prince of Tennis, Echizen Ryoma.

The boy wonder often wondered himself about this girl the frightening coach's granddaughter. She had no backbone whatsoever! Ryuzaki is always friendly, kind, and caring, not that he complained. He admired the obentos she slaved over for him, her cheering behind the fence whenever he played, and other acts of kindness. Of course, being the arrogant, cocky brat that he is, he'd never admit that openly. Then, a sudden thought struck him. He knew this would sound heartless and just plain wrong, but he wanted to test Ryuzaki. To see if she actually had any backbone in that innocent exterior she had. And now that English class was over, he'd put it into action. Talk about spur of the moment.

"Ne, Ryuzaki," Ryoma called rather boredly.

The girl shot her head up, immediately becoming flustered. "H-Hai, R-Ryoma-kun?"

_So much for having a strong voice..._

"Did you make me lunch?" he questioned. His yellow eyes narrowing on her.

She blinked, blushing at the same time. Was Ryoma always this demanding?

"U-Uh, n-no, gomen Ryoma-kun. I was in a rush this morn-"

"Then I'll share yours," he interrupted.

As expected, she said nothing but a "H-Hai."

_She didn't even stand up for herself. I saw that coming._

"Meet me at the rooftop. Don't be late."

The tennis prodigy brushed past her, getting the whiff of apples emanating from her presence. His feet kept him moving, refusing for him to stop for a second smell and continued out into the hallway, leaving a blushing Ryuzaki to watch his disappearing back. Her chocolate eyes blinked once or twice, trying to register what just happened.

"Ryoma-kun, is he mad today?" she whispered before shuffling out of the classroom.

Before lunch, many strange things have occurred. Since Sakuno had two more classes with Ryoma, it became very awkward with his new change of attitude.

In Math class, Ryoma had demanded for her notes. She quickly gave it to him, watching him scan over it and write a couple of things down. The boy wonder handed it back to her, with an indifferent stare.

"Your hand writing sucks. I can barely read it," he commented harshly. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates, as she silently took back her notes. Okay, there was obviously something bothering him today, but she wasn't about to push him.

"G-Gomen. I-I'll write neater next time," she stuttered.

Ryoma said nothing, only to ignore her with a cold shoulder. At first glance, it seemed the boy didn't give a damn about anything, but in his head, he was screaming at Ryuzaki to at least give a retort! Math class was over, much to her relief, that is, when Ryoma loomed over her.

"Ryuzaki, I need your book," he bluntly said.

Sakuno blinked, blushed, and looked down in that order. "D-Demo, I'll need it for-"

Ryoma did not need words to intimidate, therefore, he used his eyes, which narrowed darkly on her. A slight shiver danced up her spine as she rummaged frantically in her book bag for her math book. Reluctantly handing it over, Ryoma inwardly sighed.

_She's showing weakness like no tomorrow..._

Okay, he admitted, he felt super guilty just swiping the book away from her trembling hands, but he needed to do this so he knows that Sakuno is actually capable of showing some strength. Yes, that's right, Echizen Ryoma, tennis prodigy, is worried over this timid little girl. And yes, that is a sign of "caring". Him, "caring" for her. How un-Echizen-like, right? Hey, the guy IS human, therefore, he also possesses some human emotions. He just doesn't show it very often, save for the tennis courts.

Without a word, he walked out, cradling her book in his hands.

Sakuno looked down at her desk. "He didn't even say 'thanks'..."

----------------

It seemed to the twin-braided girl that her prince's mood had not improved, not in the slightest. He was still cold and harsh to her, as well as everyone else. It was part of his plan, so Sakuno wouldn't get suspicious. Besides, his reputation wasn't in any danger, since he's always so cold whenever and wherever.

Ryuzaki Sakuno couldn't help but feel unfortunate that she had been caught by a grumpy Echizen Ryoma today. She felt like a tennis ball, and Ryoma was just swinging his racket at her in such anger and coldness against a large, heavy wall.

At one point, as Ryuzaki was trying to get to her next class. Being clumsy, she accidentally bumped into the shoulder of someone, causing some things to fall to the ground. Being the pushover she is, she bowed ten times (no lie) and persistently apologized over and over again while picking up her and her victim's things. She soon regretted looking into the victim's face, who was a very stern Ryoma looming over her. She stood up slowly, handing him back his things.

"G-Gomen, Ryoma-kun. I should've watched where I was going," she apologized.

He brushed past her, once again, but not without saying ," You're so klutzy. Next time, keep your eyes ahead instead of on the ground."

Ryuzaki stared at his back, disappearing beyond the corner. She could not help but feel pained in her heart. She wasn't used to being insulted like that by Ryoma, therefore, causing a slight ping of annoyance to cross her mind. What did she do to make him mad? Why was he even mad in the first place? Noting the bell had begun ringing, Sakuno shook off the thought and hurried off to her next class. She'd deal with it later during lunch.

----------------

Echizen Ryoma walked in the hallways after his class ended and proceeded to the rooftop for lunch, when, a very powerful grip painfully landed on his shoulder.

"Oi, Echizen!"

He turned his head, peering at a face with porcupine hair.

"Momo-senpai. That hurt," he calmly stated, ignoring the throbbing ache in the covered spot.

"Ah, gomen," he laughed, removing his hand. "So anyway, me and the team were wondering if you want to have lunch with us."

"No," he responded immediately, starting for the rooftop stairs.

"Aww, why not?" Momoshiro asked, catching up to the freshman.

"Because. I want to eat on the rooftop," he explained. Ryoma left Sakuno out for the sake of saving himself from endless taunting. Seriously, Ryoma should've known better though.

"Ooooh, are you meeting a girl?" Momo asked cheekily.

On cue, Ryoma's eyes glared. "None of your business."

Though that wasn't a very good answer.

"Ah-hah!" the upperclassman triumphantly pointed. "So you ARE!"

"You're too loud, Momo-senpai," Ryoma scoffed, continuing on his way.

"Hehehehehe," Momoshiro chuckled. "Okay, Ryoma. I'll let you go on your rendezvous with Ryuzaki-chan. See ya!"

At this, Ryoma quickened his pace as Momoshiro walked the other way, laughing loudly. How the hell did he know? Or was it just a lucky guess? Whatever, he just needed to get up there before Ryuzaki does, so his plan can go back into action.

----------------

Five minutes later, Ryuzaki walked out of her class silently, clutching her obento closely. She was going to share it with Ryoma, upon his (cold) request. She would naturally be excited to the point where she was stuttering rapidly to Tomoka, but the prince was still in his bad mood, wanting to make Ryuzaki run away for her life. Also, her best friend hadn't been around for her to consult to, since she was needed by a teacher for Drama Club. So here she was, walking to her death as she ascended the rooftop stairs.

There it stood, the door to her upcoming torture. The handle lay innocently untouched by her hands, practically beckoning her to twist the door open. Before a gulp and a few shakes of the head to clear her mind, her fingers encircled the door knob and twisted slowly.

Gusts of wind caught her hair in a flurry of dances as her skirt uniform played on her thighs. The sun shone brightly and the campus grounds could be seen clearly along with a few high buildings of the town. In his back, lay the tennis prodigy with his hat covering his eyes. A can of Ponta lay next to him.

_Phew, he seems to be asleep..._

She quietly shut the door and walked over, trying to mask her footsteps when he lifted his cap.

"I told you not to be late," he lectured, ice in every word.

She flinched. "G-Gomen, the teacher wouldn't stop talking."

"Sit down," he commanded. She did so, kneeling next to him and unraveling the obento. Sakuno had a feeling this lunch wouldn't be so enjoyable.

"G-Gomen, Ryoma-kun. Th-There's only one pair of chopsti-"

"We'll share it then," he stated, rather than suggested.

Her face immediately went in a frenzy of reds. If they shared a pair of chopsticks, that would be like indirectly kissing, right?

"D-Demo-"

"Open it."

Her trembling fingers did so, revealing many delectable treats. His stomach churned quietly as he stared at Sakuno's fine work. She always did fair well in cooking, but of course, he gave no compliment and swiped the chopsticks from her hands. She stared as he plucked a sausage octopus and ate it with indifference. Ryuzaki looked down, still flushed in the face.

"I-Is it good...?" she meekly asked.

Ryoma gulped it down. "I've tasted better."

Ouch. That hurt. Okay, she understood that Ryoma wasn't the nicest person in the world, but she never imagined that he'd have a mean streak like this!

"G-Gomen, I'll-"

"Quit apologizing. It's annoying," he requested, now reaching for a piece of fried shrimp. Inside, he was killing himself for being so cold to her. But his plan had to prevail!

The poor girl wanted to cry right then and there, but she decided against it, for it might annoy Ryoma any further. After devouring half of the obento, he handed over her chopsticks.

"I'm done," he pointed out.

She nodded, not wanting to say anything more. Ryuzaki was so afraid of every word that slipped her mouth. She really did not want to encourage Ryoma's bad mood. For the umpteenth time, Ryoma sighed inwardly.

_Her confidence just went down the drain._

Ryoma expected this to come. He reached for his Ponta and chugged it down, leaving Sakuno to eat frigidly. She wanted to leave, very badly. To save her from anymore humiliation, he took his leave, but not without a few words.

"After school, me and you are going to practice. I'll walk you home after," he stated and began walking with his empty can of Ponta.

"D-Demo! I can't-"

Too late. The rooftop door banged loudly, indicating that she was the only one on the rooftop.

"Mou... Why is he so mad? And why is he taking it all out on me?" she asked herself. Unaware of it herself, the pain and annoyance in her heart increased, wanting to shot at Ryoma to back off and leave her alone. Of course, Ryuzaki would never do that. She just couldn't bring herself to do it, especially to her prince. Sighing and rubbing her temples, she began to eat the rest of her lunch, blushing as she used the chopsticks Ryoma had.

----------------

He cursed himself for telling Momo-senpai of his whereabouts during lunch, because he found himself pinned against the wall. It just so happened the upperclassman was eavesdropping on him and Sakuno.

"Echizen! You ungrateful little brat!" Momo shouted.

"Momo-senpai, let go," he requested calmly.

"No way! Not after you just broke little Ryuzaki-chan's heart! I'll beat you to a pulp!"

It was a good thing his other senpai-tachi spotted them and came rushing over to stop the quarrelling. Though Tezuka and Kawamura were missing.

"Nyah, what's going on here?" Kikumaru asked, flailing.

"Now Momo, put Echizen-kun down," Oishi said, worry-stricken.

"Calm down, porcupine head," Kaido hissed.

"Don't start with me, Viper! This little brat has to pay!" he yelled, focusing back on Ryoma, who rolled his eyes. Oh great, now he'd have to let them in on the plan, which would also lead to unnecessary taunting, no doubt.

"Momo, put Echizen down, or you'll have to taste my new concoction, Inui's Silver Remix Deluxe Number 13," Inui threatened, holding up a silver substance that swirled around sickly. Momo's face paled as he let Echizen back down, who rolled his shoulders from the ache.

Fuji tilted his head as Ryoma let out a defeated sigh.

"What happened with you and Ryuzaki-chan?"

The prince grit his teeth and glared. "It's none of your guys' business." Scratch that, he'd never let them in on his plan.

"Yeah right!" Momo exclaimed. "He broke Ryuzaki-chan's little heart!"

"Nyah? Ochibi! How could you?" Eiji scowled.

Inui got his trusty notebook and pencil out, waiting for Ryoma's answer to come out.

Fuji smiled as Ryoma's frown deepened.

"Look, I'm just testing her," Ryoma sighed. He was fully prepared for the taunts that would come later.

Inui scribbled furiously as Oishi asked ," What did you do to her?"

Momo crossed his arms and glared at the freshman. "He's being so cold to her! He told her her cooking was bad!"

"Eh? Ochibi! You're so mean!" Eiji cried.

"What are you testing her for?" Kaido asked, uninterested. Though it was clear he actually was interested.

Inui pushed up his square spectacles. "There's a 6 percent chance that he's testing her cooking skills, 8 percent chance that he's just doing it to mooch off of her lunch, and the remaining 86 percent chance that he's testing her devotion to him."

Momo fisted Echizen's shirt again and shouted in his face ," YOU BASTAR- wait. Inui-senpai, what was the last percentage?"

"The remaining 86 percent chance of him testing her devotion to him," Inui repeated.

In an instant, Momo's face lit up and embraced the young tennis prodigy, tightly.

"So THAT'S what you're doing!" Eiji smiled happily, jumping up and down.

"I-Itai... Momo-senpai... can't... breath."

Momo, for the second time, put Echizen down and slapped his back hard.

"Geez, Echizen! Why didn't you tell us? We're your senpais!" he exclaimed.

"Senpai, it's not what you guys-"

The bell rang loudly.

"Oop, there's the bell. See you later Echizen!" Fuji bade, leaving with the other senpai-tachi. His smile grew wider as Ryoma was left to root on the spot and scowl after them. They didn't even give him a chance to explain.

"Echizen! Don't go too hard on her! If you make her cry, I'll make sure you won't live to see tomorrow!" Momo bellowed, startling the other students.

"Shut up, porcupine head! You're scaring everyone!" Kaoru hissed.

"Don't tell me to shut up you-"

The green-haired boy merely shook his head. They were his senpai-tachi, and it was normal for them to act like this. Of course, he's not complaining. He wouldn't have it any other way. After two more melodious rings, Ryoma went on his way to his next class, preparing in his mind what to do and how to do it carefully.

----------------

Ryuzaki Sakuno was terrified. She wouldn't stop trembling, and her hand-writing became squiggly and strange. Her ears couldn't pick up any of the teacher's words, for her contemplation of her fate during "practice" today was getting the better of her. After Ryoma had decided on practice today, she just could not go against it. It was the Tennis Prince she was dealing with after all. Who was she to go against his wishes?

After a final word with the students, their instructor ended the class with a wave and a formal good-bye. In return, the students bowed also and left on their own accord. Little Ryuzaki kept at her seat, wanting to avoid going to the tennis courts at all costs. Her face brightened instantly.

"Maybe I can make up an excuse! Like, the teacher wanted me, or obaa-san wanted to be home for an emergency!" she squeaked to herself, though a few students heard her and raised a brow. Though they stopped, when their attention landed on a certain person leaning against the classroom door frame.

"Nice try."

Like a stone statue, Ryuzaki froze at that arrogant voice. Her head slowly turned around to a stubborn prince leaning (handsomely) against the door frame. His expression was as cold as ever.

"Don't think about bailing out on practice today. I'm not in a particularly good mood, so let's get going," he informed crossly.

"D-Demo, then why are you using me to vent out your anger...?" Ryuzaki barely whispered.

Ryoma whipped his head to her again. "What?"

"N-Nothing!" she fretted, her face in full-blown pink.

_Damn it! I know she said SOMETHING! And I could've sworn it was a retort! If only she could've said it a little louder! She needs more determination that that!_

His eyes narrowed. "That's what I thought. Now get a move on." He'd just have to try harder.

The students around were shocked, or perhaps, that's just an understatement. Who knew the Echizen Ryoma had such a mean side? And here was poor Ryuzaki Sakuno, cowering before him. She really had no backbone at all, did she?

The frightened girl hesitantly gathered up her things and followed the supposedly-angry prodigy out of the classroom and to the tennis courts. Many students were staring, and most of the female population were glaring, much to Sakuno's chagrin. It wasn't her fault! This-This guy had FORCED her to go practice with him! Hell, she even wished to trade places with one of his rabid fan girls! Surely THEY'D be suitable for penting out one's anger, especially a certain tennis prodigy's.

"Hurry it up. And stop day-dreaming. I need to hurry and tell Tezuka-buchou before practice starts," Ryoma interrupted.

Ryuzaki nodded meekly. "H-Hai. G-Gomen."

She caught up to him, staring at the floor with such intensity. Being used to notice out-of-the-ordinary things, Echizen immediately caught sight of this. What was so interesting on the floor? He looked down also, trying to see what had caught her interest. Nothing but the occasional patterns on the tiles and a few scattered fliers, nothing eye-catching to him whatsoever.

_Maybe she's just nervous. Well, she should be, especially after the way I've treated her so far._

Way to go, captain obvious. And it took him a bajillion Sakuno-directed-insults and gestures to have him figure this out? Talk about dense. Still, that did not matter. His plan had to proceed.

Upon reaching the warm, outside-campus air, Echizen immediately set off for the courts, having Sakuno fumble behind. No word could describe how scared this girl was. She was hoping that after today, she's still have her head intact on her neck. Yes, Ryuzaki was scared out of her wits. Her chocolate eyes narrowed on her location of death, the tennis courts, which were becoming more clearer by the second. The Regulars were already there, doing there occasional twenty (or more) laps around the courts, courtesy of Tezuka. Oh geez, Ryoma could just see the taunting and teasing coming on now.

"Tezuka-buchou," he called, jogging up to his stoic captain.

The timid girl watched from a distance, witnessing Tezuka's expression to darken as he finally saw the tennis prodigy show up for practice. At first, Ryoma was reasoning, while Tezuka kept that angry look. After Echizen was done, the captain's frown lessened and eventually eyed Ryuzaki, who stiffened and looked frantically on the ground with her signature blush creeping into her face. The stoic captain turned back to his arrogant kouhai and nodded, returning to the Regulars who had just finished their laps. The fear returned in her heart when the prince came walking back.

"C'mon. Tezuka-buchou allowed me to skip out on practice and work with you," he informed boredly.

"Eh?! B-But Tezuka-senpai-"

"Is fine with it. Stop worrying and come on," Echizen demanded. Go get changed. I'll meet you out here." Ryoma went for the farthest empty court, but not without receiving snide comments and cat calls from his senpai-tachi, making Ryuzaki's face match that of a tomato as she left for the girl's changing rooms. Very soon, Ryuzaki came back out, fully dressed in the proper attire and the pair were inside the courts, tennis ball cans to the side and Sakuno gripped her racket. Ryoma stood on the side to judge her performance and stance.

"Go," he sternly commanded.

Ryuzaki gulped and reached for a tennis ball. After performing her first serve, Ryoma crossed his arms.

"Again," he repeated.

Sakuno did so, finding it harder to restrain herself from running away.

This time, Ryoma shook his head.

"Twenty five laps around this court."

Brown eyes went wide.

"E-Eh? T-Twenty-five? B-But I can't do that ma-"

Glare.

"H-Hai!"

Within five seconds, Ryuzaki was jogging around the courts with her pigtails bouncing behind. Boy wonder stood leaning against the fencing, examining her closely.

_Geez, she's even more timid and shy than before... Her hair is still too long for tennis. Her stamina isn't enough to even withstand a match. Her arms aren't in shape, which causes flimsy swinging. But they're nice and small. Her legs are too wobbly, but they're not bad-looking. Her-_

Wait... Did he just...? No, don't think about that. The plan comes first. Sure she's cute and stuff, but the plan must come first. Curse hormones and high-school influence.

After ten more minutes of running, Sakuno came back, sweating and out of breath.

"D... Done," she panted heavily.

Ryoma tipped the bill of his cap. "Took you long enough. Now let's get to it."

"E-Eh?! B-But Ryoma-kun! I just-"

"Now, Ryuzaki," he growled.

The ping of annoyance and pain increased dramatically in her heart, but she was still diligent on keeping her thoughts to herself.

"H-Hai..." she panted and grasped her racket with sweaty palms.

----------------

"Nyah, Ochibi's being a bit harsh, isn't he?" Kikumaru asked in worry, peering over at his team members.

"If he makes her cry, I'll beat him 'till HE cries," Momo growled, punching his fist into his hand.

"The brat knows what he's doing," Kaido hissed, earning a glare from Momo.

"Even so," Fuji began. "Echizen is still a freshman in Seigaku high. So even he might make a mistake."

Inui pushed up his glasses. "There is a fifty percent chance that Ryuzaki will cry, and a fifty percent chance that she won't and will remain strong."

Oishi looked worried. "Oh no, what if Ryuzaki-chan never talks to him again?"

"Yes, that's very true- BURNING!!!! DON'T MAKE HER CRY ECHI-MFFFF!" Kawamura bursted, though was quickly concealed by Oishi. Fuji smiled, hiding the fact that he handed him the racket.

"Nyah, okay, well, I think we should keep a keen eye on them while practicing," Eiji proposed.

"What are you all doing, lounging around? Get to practice, or it's ten more laps."

----------------

"Your hands are too shaky. Your hips are too wobbly. You're footwork is sloppy. And for pete's sake Ryuzaki, you're hair is too long."

It was no use. No matter how hard she tried, Sakuno would just end up making Ryoma more annoyed. She panted heavily and sweated profusely.

"D-Demo Ryoma-kun-"

"No buts. Get back to it," he demanded.

_Come on, I'm pushing my limits here!_

He bit his lower lip at his thoughts. How long could he go on before she cracks?

"I-I'm too tired to-"

"That's no excuse. Now hold your racket," he commanded.

Ryuzaki's annoyance pang was at its highest. She just simply could not tolerate Ryoma taking out all of his frustration on her when she didn't even do anything.

"D-Demo, I need rest!" she pleaded one last time.

"No," he bluntly said, crossing his arms.

_COME ON! I KNOW YOU'VE GOT IT IN YOU!_

"This is exactly the reason why your tennis skills lack in every single requirement possible. You don't get enough practice and it causes you to be inexperienced. But if you're that lazy, then quit tennis. It's a waste of time trying to teach someone who doesn't have the drive to play," Ryoma lectured. He had hoped this had done the final notch.

Boy was he right.

Tears cascaded down her eyes, her very agitated and angry eyes. His eyes merely perked up at her, expecting something to come out of those sweet pink lips.

"Y-You..."

_Yes, yes! Come on!_

"What, you going to shout like a child next?" he taunted harshly. He could just hear the threats Momoshiro was yelling in the distance.

"...No..." she whispered, trembling.

_Just a little more!!!_

"Then why are you crying like one?" he asked indifferently.

That was it. Her nerve had just snapped.

"SHUT UP!" she bellowed across the field, causing Echizen to jump out of his skin. As did the rest of the Regulars, even Tezuka. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT."

Ryoma just stared dumbfound at her.

"WHAT KIND OF TREATMENT IS THIS?! FIRST YOU STEAL HALF OF MY LUNCH, TAKE MY MATH BOOK, "COMPLIMENT" MY HAND-WRITING, AND NOW YOU'RE KILLING ME IN TENNIS "PRACTICE"! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO YOU! SO WHY DON'T YOU STOP ACTING LIKE THERE'S SOMETHING UP YOUR BUTT AND GET OVER YOURSELF?!"

She panted hard, her eyes still containing liquids of water while her fists clenched tight. If it weren't for her blurry vision, she could see Ryoma's dumb-struck face.

_...Whoa._

"... Say something," Ryuzaki demanded, breathing heavily. What could he say? He had just witnessed the most shyest girl in the world blow her head off at him. He could've sworn steam was blowing out of her ears. Ryoma did not say anything for a bit, but only to smirk to himself.

_Mission accomplished._

"Good," he said, tugging the bill of his cap lower.

Ryuzaki blinked. Is that all he was going to say? After what she had been through with him?!

"I was beginning to think you were just a big pushover," he said, looking at her. "But you seem to have proven me wrong."

Staring wide-eyed at him, she quickly blushed and wiped away her tears.

"G-Gomen! I-I-I didn't know you were testing me! I-I didn't mean to-"

"Stop it, Ryuzaki."

"H-Hai!"

Ryoma face-palmed. Just when he witnessed Ryuzaki's other side... Oh well, he didn't mind the pushover side. She was undeniably cute when she was herself, or, in other words, being a pushover. It made him like then girl even more because of this new-found discovery. His hard work didn't go to waste after all.

"Let's go," he bluntly said, pulling up his tennis equipment.

"E-Eh?" Ryuzaki stuttered.

"Home," he rephrased, though rather blatantly.

She nodded. "H-Hai!"

Sakuno scrambled to get her things too and followed after the now normal tennis prodigy. In the distance, the senpais were still there, dumbstruck and unaware of what just happened. Echizen chuckled. He'd tell them later. For now, he'd have to get this "backbone-less" girl safely home. But before he did so, he wanted to see one last thing.

"Sakuno," he called behind him.

Startled, she answered ," H-Hai?"

"Come here," he sternly said.

Ryuzaki gulped. What in the world did she do now?

"H-Hai?" she said, face-to-blushing-face with him.

Echizen Ryoma smirked. "Kiss me."

Just like that, her face color went out the window.

"E-EH?!" she squeaked loudly. "D-DEMO-"

"Sakuno," Ryoma repeated, dead-serious in his eyes.

The girl's eyes quickly shut tight, trying to prevent herself from exploding in embarrassment. With a deep breath, her lips puckered and slowly rose to his face. Ryoma's smirk only grew wider as he gently did his part and landed his on hers. It was brief, yet sweet, then two had to secretly admit.

Sure, she didn't follow those five rules, well, not exactly, but who's complaining? Ryoma was, but not anymore.

"Heh, you're still a pushover," he taunted.

"Mou... Ryoma-kun, you're always so mean," Sakuno informed lowly, though she couldn't help but agree with him.

"Mada Mada Dane..."

--

A/N: Please review and thanks for reading! C8


End file.
